beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Mikaelson
Biography Born Aaron Matthew to Esther '''and '''Mikael on May 12th 972, twenty minutes after his twin sister; Freya. Aaron was the firstborn son of Esther and Mikael, he is the older brother of Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Half-brother of Niklaus. Uncle of Hope Mikaelson and Adam Pierceson. Nephew of Dahlia. Originally have though to have been a victim of the flu causing his grieving parents to leave for the New World. But in fact, he had been drugged by a witch who had been desperate for a child to love and believed that his parents would have more children so faked his death and then took him to her own home. In time, Aaron forgot his parents and accepted the woman called Leilana as his mother. When Aaron was a 18, a man at the local tavern told him the truth about his history. Flying into a black rage, Aaron burned down his 'home' after nearly killing his 'mother'. His sanity returned as he heard cries from inside the house and went into save Leilana but she died in his arms apologizing for lying to him. Shortly after, Aaron went to London, England to begin a new life. Around his early thirties, Aaron felt something strange happening to him one night but when he woke up the next day, it was gone. That night was the night that Esther changed her children to save them from ever dying. But because Aaron wasn't killed by Mikael to trigger the Original Vampire curse, he simply stopped aging and became a natural with his magical talents. Over the centuries, Aaron has learned to read the signs and learn from them. In the early twenty-first century, Aaron finally let a woman in; Amelia Grace Walker '''and never in his life had he felt for someone the way that he felt for her. She convinced him to open up a home for homeless children. One night while setting up, Aaron was knocked out and woke up to see men holding his fiancée at knife point. Unable to get what they wanted from him, they killed his fiancée and left him to hold her dead body. Over the next few months, Aaron hunted down and killed everyone involved in killing the love of his life. For the first couple of years after Amelia's death, Aaron was unable to cope with finishing the house. But during 2010, he finally put into motion the plans for the house to be named '''The Amelia Grace's Home. Once the house was finished in early 2011, Aaron met with an investor called Elijah Martin, who turned out to be Elijah Mikaelson looking for him. After the brothers began to bond, Aaron shared his story as Elijah shared his. But Aaron asked to remain hidden from the others. Which he does until Elijah finds him once more to tell him that Freya had returned. Reuniting with his twin and father, Aaron was the only one to be accepted by Klaus as he comforted Hope when she began to show a fever. After bonding with Freya again, Aaron returned to Los Angeles for the purpose of remaining out of the Mikaelsons mess. He refused to be caught up with the damage they caused in the city of New Orleans. That and he had a life to continue in LA with the renovations on the children's home. Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:The Vampire Diaries Non-Canon Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Non-Canons